Ryan Fischer
Rehaa'an (Ryan Fischer) is a tribute made by Utkar22. You may use him after asking for permission. General Info Legal Name: Ryan Fischer Actual name: Rehaa'an Gender: Male Age: 18 District: 4 (14 works as well) Height: 5'9 feet (1.75 m) Backstory Rehaa'an was an Atlantean. He was born in the sea, in Atlantis. Atlantis is an underwater city-state, in an unknown location, and is the only known underwater city. They have a royal line of peaceful kings. His father was a good friend of their king. Rehaa'an remembers days of playing with the prince, around the royal palace, training with the prince. When he was 13, his parents set out to explore and map the whole world, with a royal decree. They explored the seas, mapping them along the way. Rehaa'an got decent at operating the technology. Then, when he was 15, something disastrous happened. As the family of 3 was swimming near the surface, they got caught in a huge storm. The family got separated. Rehaa'an survived, separated from his parents, and no idea whether they survived or died. For 6 whole days, Rehaa'an just floated on the surface. That is, until, an elderly fisherman by the name of Jack Fischer found him. Jack Fischer was an elderly fisherman who lived in District 4 of the nation called Panem, owned a house on the shore, and fished in his District's waters. He along with his wife Mary Fischer were a childless couple. The Fischers patched Rehaa'an up and took him in as their own son. He took up the name Ryan Fischer. It took a whole year for Rehaa'an to get adjusted to his new reality. He tried going back, searching for his parents, multiple times, but he understood that it was pointless. He realized that they are likely dead. He had lost purpose in his life. The once-palace-roaming boy was now reduced to a fisherman's apprentice. Then he found out about this thing called the Hunger Games. That became his purpose, the thing he lived for. At the age of 16, he started training in his local Career Academy. He made some friends, and assimilated with his district better. The official story about him became that he was fostered in the Capitol by a rich aunt, as his fish ears could pass for Capitol fashion. He goes along with it, however he never talks about his own past. At the age of 18, he volunteered. Victory in the Hunger Games had become the biggest motivator in his life, and he wished to achieve some fame, some money. Also, a small part in him somewhere hoped that his parents were alive, and had ended up in Panem, and they would see him on live TV. Physiology Rehaa'an is an Atlantean. Hence, his physiology is different from an average human. He however can fit in for a human, though he has a few physical differences: He is rather short (5'9), but rather stockier. His feet are also unusually large. Rehaa'an can breathe oxygen from both air and water, through his nose. He however does need to come into contact with water every 24 hours, otherwise he will start getting weaker. Deserts and dry areas are especially worse for him. He is an excellent swimmer and swims a little faster than the boys of his district. He can also fight pretty well underwater. Personality Rehaa'an used to be a cheerful and cocky boy. After the incident, he became closed off. Now, he is regaining some of that earlier cheerfulness and cockiness, however now he is nicer. He talks with other people, about them, which makes him a little likable, but never about himself. He never tells about his past to anyone. Combat Rehaa'an is pretty well in combat on, or in water. He is good at using tridents and spears. He however is not exceptionally well in combat on land. While he has trained for 2 years in the career academy, and would be able to beat non career tributes, would face a problem against career tributes who have been training for 6 years. He is decent at using knives and daggers for personal protection at short ranges. Weapons: Tridents, Spears, Daggers and Knives Other Info Strengths: Fast swimmer, decent at land combat, excellent at water combat, aware during sleep Weakness: Heat, Needs to drink a lot of water Fears: Desert, Storms District's opinion He wasn't born in the district, hence he isn't really known by people. However, since his official story is that he came from the Capitol, some people have respect for him, for the fact that he came from the Capitol. Since he really isn't that rude, he is like the new kid whom people wouldn't mind being friends with, however they haven't approached him yet. Category:Tributes Category:Utkar22 Category:Utkar22's Tributes Category:Males Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute